<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flying Lessons by goosebxrry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899154">Flying Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry'>goosebxrry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions and stuff, First Kisses, Gen, This is cute, and yeah, but yeah, especially with the outro to bdubs’ episode where theyre actually doing a little flying lesson, gridubs, i prolly wont write a lot more for it but it’s definitely cute, its basically all fluff with two paragraphs of angst, okay so i was thinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>grian offers to give bdubs a lesson to improve his flying skills, but its sort of hard to focus when all bdubs can think about is how pretty grian is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/BdoubleO100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flying Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahaha hello and welcome to i somehow managed to drag this out for over 2k words and thats impressive</p><p>but its not badly drawn out its still quality (i hope)</p><p>remember, ship the minecraft personas, not the people behind the screen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bdubs still wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to take flying lessons with Grian.</p><p>Well, he did know why he agreed. He would’ve said yes to anything if it was an excuse to spend time with Grian— Bdubs didn’t care if he ended up mining sand all afternoon in the scorching hot sun, he had no real reasons to interact with Grian and he craved for one.</p><p>Of course, maybe flying wasn’t the best choice of activity. He was barely able to stay in the air on his own, what made him think he’d not be crashing into every wall and mushroom-tree in a ten mile radius with Grian around?</p><p>“Alright!” Grian landed beside him, beaming ear to ear.</p><p>Well, at least he seemed to be enjoying this situation. Who knows how long he’d been waiting to pass on some tips? After quickly becoming the unopposed best flyer in Hermitcraft, he must’ve had a few tricks up his sleeve.</p><p>“First off, speed is everything. If you wanna be accurate in your turns, time the rockets when you change direction, but speed is key!”</p><p>He spread his elytra wings as he spoke, the shimmering lavender completely different compared to Bdubs’ own phantom-esque dark blue, dirtied and tattered from use. “It’s like riding a bicycle, y’know?”</p><p>“...Sure!”</p><p>“But first, we should probably clean your wings up,” Grian quickly continued, reaching into his inventory for an ender chest. “They get dusty pretty fast, and it’s not good for flying.</p><p>Bdubs shrugged, sitting down on a ledge. It sounded good to him.</p><p>He remembered when he first got an elytra, how pristine and shiny it had been sitting in that end ship. Once he put it on it had mended to back, becoming a part of him— like elytras do.</p><p>Even if he preferred the vanilla look to elytras, his had a certain charm to them. Phantoms are beautiful! He liked them, even if they were terrifying and he rarely came into contact with any. </p><p>He liked them from afar, he thought, glancing back at Grian who was still rummaging through his ender chest, mumbling something about how it had gotten so disorganized.</p><p>He leaned forward, letting them spread out across the floor behind him. They’d only been properly washed once or twice this season, (they always came back perfectly clean after a respawn, and with how many times he died? it wasn’t exactly necessary) but occasionally it was nice to look good without dying beforehand.</p><p>Either way, it would be different to have someone else doing it.</p><p>He didn’t really do a very good job when he did it himself anyway, they weren’t exactly easy to reach. Keralis usually helped him.</p><p>“Hold still, I don’t want to get your shirt wet,” Grian mumbled before swiping what felt like a wet sponge down his left wing. The cold water was a bit jarring, especially compared to the temperature of the rest of the Nether, but with how gentle Grian was being, he didn’t mind.</p><p>Bdubs half-listened while Grian explained some of the basics of landing well and without tripping, how to properly take off, the really simple things— but modified to be better with the special Grian techniques.</p><p>The other half of him focused on struggling against the full-body shivers that threatened to overtake him from how one of Grian’s hands was gently placed at the base of his wing, holding it still.</p><p>They lapsed into temporary silence.</p><p>“That should be good,” Grian said, letting go and standing. It did feel nice— the last time he’d cleaned them was when Scar won the mayoral race. Bdubs took the hand Grian had extended, standing beside him. “They look great!”</p><p>“Thanks,” Bdubs smiled sheepishly. </p><p>Grian grinned back, and Bdubs couldn’t help but notice how he didn’t let go of him. That wasn’t a complaint. Grian continued explaining, and Bdubs listened as carefully as he could manage.</p><p>He was obviously excited, anyone could tell— his eyes were bright, his smile wide even as he spoke. His free hand moved occasionally for emphasis on a certain phrase.</p><p>“So, I’m going to fly down there and land on the floating netherrack, then you follow me after, okay?” Grian finally decided it was time to take off, flexing his shimmering wings as he prepared to jump down, letting go of Bdubs’ hand.</p><p>If Bdubs squinted, he could make out the two or three block floating island (if it could even be called an island) Grian was talking about.</p><p>“Sounds good!”</p><p>Grian shot him a quick smile— and if Bdubs weren’t still breathing, he would be certain that his heart stopped —and leapt off. For a split second, he was sure he was about to watch his friend die, but then he swooped up in the most elegant fashion and landed with a little twist.</p><p>He definitely made this look far easier than it actually was. But then again, this was sort of his thing, no?</p><p>“Now you try!” Grian shouted.</p><p>...Bdubs definitely wasn’t ready for this. But he wasn’t about to back out of this now, not after all that, so he hesitatingly let himself fall, elytra activating a moment later. He fired a rocket or two to propel himself forwards.</p><p>His landing... wasn’t anywhere close to as elegant as Grian’s. He spun at the end, but it didn’t help him land cleanly— instead, he just stumbled backwards with a yelp.</p><p>Right into Grian’s arms.</p><p>Bdubs froze up as he realized where he was, taking a second to analyze his best course of action before tumbling forward and just barely stopping before he fell forwards and into the lava pit below instead.</p><p>“Woah, woah, careful,” Grian chuckled lightheartedly and grabbed his arm, seeming unaware of the state Bdubs was in. “Don’t fall.”</p><p>“I won’t,” He tugged his arm away, smiling nervously as he fought the blush quickly rising to his face. He wasn’t even sure if it was working, chances were he was turning bright red as they spoke.</p><p>If he was, Grian didn’t think to comment on it.</p><p>“You wanna try that again, or keep going?” Bdubs inched a little closer to the centre of the little island, still a bit anxious that he was going to fall off the ledge.</p><p>“Let’s, um, let’s continue.” Bdubs stammered.</p><p>“...You sure?” Grian looked him up and down. “It might be worth it to get this down first.”</p><p>Bdubs mumbled a yeah, and Grian hesitated for only a moment longer before continuing.</p><p>He started talking about something else, most likely about narrow spaces, but Bdubs was finding it increasingly difficult to listen. He wanted nothing more than to just hug Grian close and kiss him into oblivion— but, of course, he would never.</p><p>At some point, Grian asked him if he was watching, and he snapped out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Watch, I’m gonna go through that gap over there then land. Should be helpful if you wanna get better at landing in your starter base first time,” He chuckled. “I’ll catch you if you fall. You still up for this?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” He nodded. </p><p>Grian leaned backwards, letting himself fall as he spread his wings and flipped over, shooting firework after firework in quick succession, nearing a two block gap in the netherrack wall above the crimson forest.</p><p>And, of course, he made it through perfectly. Bdubs could see him waving, followed by a quick bow. He was pretty sure he heard Grian yelling that it was his turn.</p><p>Very reluctantly, he stepped off the edge.</p><p>Grian’s technique was surprisingly hard to copy, especially considering that it was mostly made up of rocket spam and extravagant twisting and turning just for show, but Bdubs was doing alright.</p><p>At least, until the very end.</p><p>He had no chance of making it through to join Grian. Instead, he slammed into the wall with a painful thud, wings reflexively locking up as he fell with a shriek. his eyes clenched shut as he prepared for the burning sensation of lava.</p><p>“Bdubs!”</p><p>Instead, he felt himself being grabbed, and the familiar sensation of flying, and warm air supporting him despite the fact that his wings were tightly folded against his back. Had Grian caught him in mid-air?</p><p>“Hey, breathe, it’s okay,” Grian said, pulling him closer to his chest, straightening out a little as he prepared to land. “I told you I’d catch you. Just focus on my heartbeat, okay? Try and match my breathing,”</p><p>Bdubs sucked in a breath— which was harder to do than he expected. He hadn’t been that scared of falling, had he?</p><p>They’d landed on what felt like the roof of a large mushroom, and Grian dropped so they were sitting together. If his heart hadn’t been threatening to rip through his skin with how much adrenaline was pumping through it, he’d probably find it enjoyable.</p><p>Bdubs forced himself to intake the too-thick air a little slower, curling into Grian’s torso. He could worry about whatever consequences he would have to possibly deal with later, right now he just... wanted to be closer.</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>He nodded. “I probably shouldn’t have let us go to this, I’m sorry,” Grian mumbled into his hair, tracing the start of some mindless pattern into his back. “It’s my fault. I need to be more careful.”</p><p>Bdubs shifted, shaking his head and reaching for Grian’s arm as he leaned away. His fault? Grian was just trying to help, he couldn’t have known whether or not Bdubs would make it.</p><p>And Bdubs should’ve known better than to insist on continuing, not him.</p><p>“You caught me,” He mumbled. It was more a statement, but he meant it as some form of a thank you, or maybe a point on his side of the dispute on who’s fault it was.</p><p>“Yeah, but what if I hadn’t? You would’ve lost everything, and dying in lava <em>hurts</em> Bdubs, I don’t—“ He cut off as Bdubs abruptly leaned in, pressing their lips together. He probably should have asked first, but right now he was so high on adrenaline— he just wasn’t thinking.</p><p>It took Grian a moment or two to reciprocate, but after a couple ticks, he did exactly that and moved his hands up to cup Bdubs’ face with a soft giggle. Bdubs was pretty sure he melted at that noise.</p><p>“I should apologize more often if it means I get kisses,” Grian leaned away first, a small smile gracing his lips. Bdubs snorted, falling into his chest, carefully waiting to see if Grian showed any sign of being uncomfortable, a little guilty.</p><p>He seemed more than okay.</p><p>“It feels weird to be doing this in the Nether,” Grian mumbled, softly running a hand down his wing and pulling him even closer. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable now that the heat was catching up to them, the Nether was unbearably hot even when you weren’t cuddled up to someone else.</p><p>Then again, the Overworld wasn’t much better around this time of year, and the End was far too dangerous for everyone but Xisuma’s liking.</p><p>“You wanna leave?”</p><p>Grian shook his head, placing a kiss in Bdubs’ hair.</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” He said, keeping Bdubs tight against him despite the fact that they were both dangerously close to overheating. It was comforting, hearing his heartbeat, the steady rise and fall of his chest against his head.</p><p>“...I love you,” Grian murmured. Bdubs glanced up with a surprise look. “What, you didn’t think I did? You’re the one who kissed me,” He chuckled at the reaction he was given, the sound reverberating through them both.</p><p>“I guess not,” Bdubs mumbled, a little embarrassed.</p><p>Grian frowned, shifting so their eyes were level. “Bdubs, I have been trying to drop hints at you for over a month. You seriously didn’t get any of them? Not a single one?”</p><p>“...No?”</p><p>The air was quiet for a moment longer, before both builders burst into laughter. Once Grian had fully recovered, he cupped Bdubs’ face and pulled him in for another kiss. Just like before, except this time, unrushed and planned.</p><p>Even once he pulled away, they were still close enough for their breaths to mingle.</p><p>“Well, now you know.” He said. “I love you very, very, much.”</p><p>“...I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i sincerely hope you enjoyed, thanks for making it to the end and have a tremendous morning/evening/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>